an Angel's memories
by AngelsOfSorrow
Summary: hello! my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am a fallen Angel. I would like to tell you my story, and of the one I loved...
1. Prolouge

For a thousand years we've fought him, and he always won.

For a thousand years has he killed everyone I've ever cared for.

But there's one person he'll never get.

I am an Angel, but due to my... rebelous nature, I was banished from heaven. therefor, I am a fallen Angel. my best friends were also banished, for siding with me. So what if I gave the monument a new look, they said, so what if I was a troublemaker? The old hag threw a fit and promptly kicked us out.

We moved to Earth, where the humans live. For two years I had to endure a human high school, and a group of girls proposing to me every day. It was as if I was in Hell, although I've never been there, but my demon friend says it's rather messy.

Anyways, after two years, I met my match, literally. I forgot to mention that Angels are very sensitive to strong feelings, especially love. The moment I saw her, that pale skin, her long legs, thanks to the school uniform, but most inportantly, her pale lavender eyes, I just... fell. My head went to heaven in no time, and I don't remember much, until I was standing in front of her, grinning like a madman. She was so cute. I spent all my time thinking about her, even my best friends were about to kick me out!

I really want to tell you my story, but you have to review if you want to hear it! YOU MUST REVIEW!

yours truly, Uzumaki Naruto )


	2. Chapter 1

hey! Naruto here! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I have so much to say, it's quite a long story, hope ya got a LOT of time... but I think I'll begin in Konoha High, where I met her...

My nee-chan, TenTen, and my Nii-chan, Lee, had a fairly normal morning. nothing out of the ordinary! nope, nothing at all...

"Nee-chan? What's wrong with him?" I stared in horror at my Nii-san, and almost gagged.

"I-I-I-I" Nee-chan just stared, unable to form a normal thought.

**"KISSY KISSY MAKES ME HAPPY HONEY HONEY SWEET AS CANDY KISSY KISSY TAKE MY HAND AND COME ALONG WITH ME!"** Nii-san sang and flipped a pancake in the air. He did his special dancemove (leap, twirl and land in a split), making his pink apron spin with his body. **"SEE THE MOON AND SEE THE SUN SHINING DOWN ON EVERY ONE! THEY KNOW HOW IN LOVE WE ARE I HEARD THEM TELL IT TO A STAR! THERE'S NO MOUNTAIN THERE'S NO SEA TO KEEP YOUR LOVE AWAY FROM ME! NO MATTER WHAT THE DISTANCE IS YOU'RE STILL MY FAVORITE KISS!"** He pouted his lips and made kissing sounds, while placing the pancakes on a plate.

And thus, Nee-chan fainted and I gawked in horror.

* * *

It was the first day of school. I was walking down the hall, or rather running, as a group of crazy fangirls followed me. they shouted things like: "MARRY ME!" and "LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILD!" To say the least, I was freaking out. I jumped down the stairs, and supressed the urge to whip out my fangs and claws, and go Itachi on them. (Explained later)

Anyways, I jumped down, and I froze. there she was, standing in front of me, blushing slightly. I momentarily thanked God for school uniforms. At Konoha High, the girl's uniform was a short blue skirt, reaching their mid thighs, and a white blouse. If only the school would allow wet T-shirt day... NO! BAD THOUGHTS! Goddamn you, Ero-sennin!

Anyways (I'm saying that alot, aren't I) I stared at her for a moment, taking in her appearence... pale skin, long legs (God bless High School uniforms), blue hair, round face, many woman's features, but most importantly, her pale lavender eyes. I found myself enttranced by them, making my head go back to Heaven. My heart started beating again, and I grinned. I took her hand and kissed it.

"What is your name, fair one?" I asked, smiling gently.

I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I wondered, if this was what they called love. I'd heard lots of stories about it when I was a child, but I never believed to be a feeling. The elders told me that love was the greatest thing known to the world. It made our hearts beat again, and that it turned our lives around. Love would bring us happiness, but it would also bring us pain. Of course, being the idiot I am, I laughed. I made fun of it. A simple feeling could never cause all of that, I said. No one in their right mind would believe that! Oh how wrong I was.

Her face took on a color of red i had never seen in all my life, and believe, that's a loooooong time. "H-Hyuuga Hinata." she stuttered. She was so adorable. She placed her other hand under her chin and placed her index finger on her lover lip. A force of habit, I think; to bring calmness over your body. She was nervous.

"Hinata..." I grinned and took her other hand. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I hope we will see each other again." I said, looked into her eyes. I could feel her relax, but the look of bewilderment on her face didn't leave.

She looked like she was about to faint; she just stared at me with big round eyes. The sound of growling brought me back to Earth. I looked behind me and saw my fangirls glaring daggers, bombs and poison at Hinata. and looked behind Hinata and saw a few boys glaring at me. I grinned and looked at Hinata once more. "I'm sorry but I must go." I kissed her hands once more, taking one last look at her eyes, and ran to the stairs. I tripped at the top step, and almost fell on my face, but thankfully, I managed to turn it into a gracefull jump, landing on my feet. I let out a small sigh and hurried to my classroom.

After a few minutes, the teacher walked in, and, much to my dismay, I found out that my teacher was none other than the one and only Mizuki-sensei. I inwardly groaned and let my head hit the table, hard.

He was the one teacher in all of the school who still hated me. I don't know why, but he always glared at me. It was as if I just came from hell, and stepped on his toes.

My thoughts quickly faded away she walked into the classroom. my eyes met hers and she quickly turned away, blushing. I noticed some of the girls glaring at her, and I grinned.

Mizuki-sensei didn't seem to notice her, as he just sat at his desk, getting ready for the lesson. I found my blood boil. It would be an understatement to say I was angry. HOW could he NOT notice such a GODDESS! I picked up a piece of paper, crrumbled it into a ball and chucked it at Mizuki-sensei. And with my incredible accuracy, and good looks of course, I hit his head.

Mizuki-sensei glared at me. "UZUMAKI!" he growled. "What is the meaning of this?" His glare bore into my head, and I felt the room grow cold. A mere human should not be able to do that. not even me, an Angel, could do that. Only demons could. I shook my head, how could he do that? There was no way a demon could live on Earth without God knowing. so I just pointed at Hinata. Mizuki-sensei turned to her and smiled. "Class, we have a new student! Please introduce yourself."

Hinata turned to the class and smiled. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata." she said softly, bowing her head. I noticed some of the guys drooling, and some even clapped their hands. Hinata just blushed.

I felt Mizuki-sensei glaring at me. "I expect everyone here to welcome her. Now, Hinata-san, please take a seat next to Naruto. Please raise your hand, so she will find her way." He said, making the other students snicker. I was sitting in the back, near the window. I couldn't be happier though; I was far away from Mizuki-sensei, and I'm sure he liked it too.

Hinata took one look at me, and her cheeks turned pink.

I was so happy! My face was probably ripped in half because of my grin. I raised my hand, and she shyly took her seat next to me. My head flew highed than cloud nine, and I took her hands in mine. "My dearest Hinata-chan! I'm so happy you are sitting next to me!" I whispered, so that no one heard us. Luckily, Mizuki-sensei had started his lecture about Romeo and Juliet, so he didn't notice. I looked into Hinata's eyes and grinned. Her pink face was now darkened with a shade of scarlet never before seen with Human, Demonic or Angelic eyes. speaking of Angels...

I wonder what Nee-chan is doing right now, I thought. and what about Nii-san? I hoped he wasn't making pancakes! the memory from this morning make him shudder with horror. It took me a while, but I managed to pull myself together. I was just happy he wasn't at school! THAT would be horror.

The lecture seemed to take hours, and finally, the schoolbell rang, and everyone left. I watched Hinata as she ran out of the classroom, her face still holding that new shade of scarlet. I grinned and stood up as well. I made my way to the lunch hall, and sat down next to my sister.

She glanced at me and shook her head, making her buns sway slightly. "You are a mess, Naruto."

"Hello to you too, nee-chan." I snorted and started banging my head on the table. She just stared at me, and sighed. "What is it this time?"

"My -bang- heart -bang- started -bang- beating -bang- just -bang- a -bang- few -bang- hours -bang- ago!"

Nee-chan just stared at me, horrified. "You mean-"

"Yes" I smiled.

"And you-"

"Yes!" I felt my eye twitch.

"I-I-I-I" Nee-chan just gaped at me. I sighed and waited for her to snap out of it. as I waited, I started to notice how she resembled a fish, because of the way she was opening and closing her mouth... opening... and closing... opening... and closing... opening... and closing...opening...and...well, you get the idea. I started to giggle, making her hit me over the head. "Don't you dare laugh at me! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she hollered at me. I just grinned nervously.

Her eyes softened somewhat. "So... who's the lucky girl?" she asked me, smiling softly.

I just grinned. "Her." I pointed to the window. She was sitting under the Cherry Blossom tree, making not only her, but the tree beautiful. Nee-chan smiled and pulled me into a headlock. "You stud! She's actually CUTE!"

I glared at her and snapped. "SHE'S NOT CUTE! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" I roared, making every head in the room turn to us.

"Naruto... I think they're staring at us." Nee-chan whispered.

#crickets#

"You think we should run?" I whispered back.

She nodded.

#crickets#

#NEROOOOMMM#

and we were out.

Unfortunetly, we left the building, as in, we were outside... where the trees were... where Hinata was. It didn't take me long to notice her. In about two seconds flat, I was sitting next to her. She jumped about five feet into the air when she noticed me. "Hi, Hinata-chan!" I grinned.

She just blinked. "H-Hello..." she stuttered.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Nee-chan shaking her head. I grinned at her and she made her way over.

Hinata's face took that new shade of scarlet I told you about and she bit her lip. She looked really nervous, so I took her hand and smiled. She seemed to relax, or at least, I think so.

"Naruto!" Nee-chan bonked my head. "You don't have to be so forward! you only just met her a few hours ago!" she turned to Hinata and smiled. "I'm sorry about my brother, he doesn't know how to act around a lady."

Hinata just blinked. she looked at her hand, and blinked.

Nee-chan smiled and giggled. "Hinata, right?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Y-Yes" Hinata stuttered.

"Name's TenTen! Pleasure to meet ya!" Nee-chan shook her hand and Hinata smiled. "I think Naruto's in love with ya!" Nee-chan giggled at Hinata's pink face, earning a pout from me, and that new shade of scarlet entered _my_ face. "Neeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" I said in my most annoying, loud voice, earning a glare and a punch from her. Hinata just smiled and shook her head. Nee-chan grinned. "Looks like I have more of a chance to get her than you do, Naruto-_chan" _she only added that suffix to my name to torture me, and it worked. I crossed my arms, and my pout grew.

A soft giggle tore the pout off my face, and my head returned to the 829347562136219th cloud. Hinata was holding her hand over her full lips, trying to supress a giggle, obviously failing. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard! Corny line, I know, but it was the truth! And an Angel would never lie! I wanted to hear it again, so I did what ever I could to make her laugh, like jump around making monkey noises (that was very effective) and her laughter just filled me with what I can only describe as pure joy.

Over the next few weeks we became good friends, and every day after class, we would meet Nee-chan at the Cherry Blossom tree, and walk together. We would either go to the mall, or we would walk Hinata home.

One day we decided to go to the mall, but Nee-chan forgot her wallet at home.

"I don't think we should bring her home with us, Naruto... he could be making... pancakes." I felt the color drain from my face. Taking her to see Nii-san could poison her brain and take her closer to insanity.

"Oh, you mean your brother? I'd love to meet him!" Hinata smiled. I don't know why, and I don't know how she did it, but I just snapped and we ended up taking her home, even if we might not make it to the mall. Hinata didn't mind, she wanted to meet Nii-san.

We stood in front of the door, listening to Nii-san's horrible singing. Nee-san slowly placed her hand on the doorknob, and turned it. I could hear creepy music in the backround as the door opened, revealing my brother. I stared horrified at him. Hinata instantly dropped to floor, laughing.

There he was, dressed in that horrible green spandex-thing he called clothing, and a pink apron, doing his special dance move (leap, twirl and land in a split), singing "Sexbomb" at the top of his horrifying lungs.

He picked up a bottle of syrup and used it as a mic, but ended up with half of the syrup in his face.

"LEE!" Nee-chan shrieked and punched him. "YOU'RE TOO GAY! WHAT WILL GAI-SENSEI SAY IF HE SAW YOU LIKE THIS?"

Nii-san cried a fountain, muttering something about the power of youth and the wonderful Gai-sensei. I had enough. I took Hinata's hand and pulled her to her feet, and ran into the backyard.

After about ten minutes, she calmed down and I grinned. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Hinata said, wiping her eyes. "So... is he gay?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "No! He's just... special! Yeah! He's special!" She covered her mouth with her hand, and started giggling. I felt my heart beat faster and faster, and my face started to feel warmer. I couldn't take it anymore.

I took her hands and smiled. "Hinata-chan..." I whispered, making her blush. She stared at me with those big, white eyes, and my head floated back to cloud 829347562136219.

I had never felt like this before, not even about Sakura-chan. Sure, she was the prettiest Vampire-turned-good ever (also explained later), and she got Sasuke-baka to open up, but she never made my heart beat like this.

I took a step closer to her, and I felt her breath on my face. "Hinata-chan... can I kiss you?"

"Huh?" Hinata blushed deeper and blinked innocently. "W-what?"

I marveled at her innocence and my smile grew. "I said... can I kiss you?"

An Angel never forces himself on a woman, he asks permission first.

Rule number three of the Angel Book of Guidence. The only Angel known for breaking that rule is Ero-sennin. and Tsunade-Baba punched him so hard, he flew over fifty feet into the sky and landed on his head.

Hinata's blush darkened and she nodded. My head flew to cloud 829347562136220, as I wrapped my arms around her narrow waist and pulled her close. I softly brushed my lips over hers, and I was surprised when she placed her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, letting out a silent moan. So I deepened the kiss, taking in her entire being. Her scent filled my senses, and I failed to notice that we had an audience. Lee-nii-san and TenTen-nee-chan were standing by the window, smiling at us. Well, Nee-chan was smiling, and Nii-san was shouting something like "THE POWER OF LOVE BEATS STRONGLY FOR YOUTH!" He still had the pink apron on, and had a black eye.

I felt like my heart was about to burst. I wondered if this was... love. It was love. I'm sure of it.

When we finally parted, we were both breathing heavily. She smiled at me. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. I then held her close. I heard Tsunade-Baba's voice in my head, and I smiled. I ran my hand through Hinata's dark blue locks and I felt a tear escape from my eye.

_I'm proud of you, brat... You really are an Angel to me..._

Stupid old hag.

_...I heard that!_

I chuckled softly and buried my face in her hair, taking a deep breath. Coconuts. Her hair smelled like coconuts. I heard her giggle, and I held her closer. "I think I'm in love with you, Hinata-chan..." I whispered. I had wanted to say that from the moment I met her. She gasped and stayed still for a moment. It must have been a shock to her. I mean, who wouldn't be shocked if a guy said he loved you after knowing you for two months?

I felt her relax, and she whispered softly "I love you too..." I felt another tear escape my eye, and I just smiled.

The moment was ruined by the sound of "Valenti", a song by some chick called BoA or something. It was Hinata's cell-phone. She sighed and fished it out of her pocket.

"Hello...hi mom...what...really? I'll be right home!" she snapped her phone shut and grinned. "Neji-nii-san is home!" she said happily and hugged me. She told me about him, her older brother. They weren't really siblings, but she had known him all her life.

"Then you better get home!" I whispered to her.

She nodded and kissed me once more, and she ran off. I had never seen her so happy. I knew how much Neji ment to her, and I was happy for her. still, I felt a teeny tiny bit of jelousy. Was she like this when she was about to see me? I shook my head and went to my room, trying to escape my sisters' teasing and my brothers' shouting.

"You're just jelaous!" I told them and locked my door.

Later that night Hinata called me. Neji was home for good, she told me. "I can't wait 'till you meet him!" I smiled. I couldn't wait myself. I was going to proove myself to him, and thus gain his friendship. I figured he was overprotective of her, at least in Nee-chan's soap operas the brothers were overprotective. They would fight and shake hands. I just hoped that Neji was like that.

Then I remembered. Nee-chan and Nii-san's old team member was called Neji. it was about 500 years ago. We were all placed on teams to bring peace to Haven, a place for Demons to repay for their sins, I got Sasuke-baka and Sakura-chan. An Angel, a Demon and a Vampire on the same team. and our sensei was none other than Ero-sennins' apprentice Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke was from the much feared Uchiha-clan. They were the strongest clan of Demons in Hell. Sasuke's older brother Itachi wiped the entire Uchiha-clan out, leaving only Sasuke alive. And five hundred years later he finally killed the bastard. He got injured in their fight, and was brought to Haven, by none other than Sakura-chan. He told me that he wanted to make up for everything he and his clan had done in the past.

Sakura-chan used to be a Vampire. She was tired of drinking blood every day, so she turned to Tsunade-baa-chan, who made an antidote for her. She now needs blood only during the last day of her monthly-problem. and trust me, you do not want to be around her when that happens. I introduced her to the wonders of Ramen, and we now share the same passion for it. That's probably one of the reasons she hasn't killed me already.

I didn't like Sasuke the first time I met him. He had a stick up his ass then, and still I wonder if he ever got it out. He's now my best friend, but Nii-san doesn't like him much. Nii-san likes Sakura-chan, but Sakura-chan likes Sasuke-baka. I had a small crush on her for the first twenty years, but it just disappeared one day. If it wasn't for her, Sasuke wouldn't be here today.

My thoughts faded and I pictured Hinata's face. It was the last thing I remember before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

The next day, I woke up to my brothers' loud voice screaming/singing **"ONE LOOK COULD KILL MY PAIN YOUR THRILL! I WANNA LOVE YOU BUT I BETTER NOT TOUCH I WANNA HOLD YOU BUT MY SENSES TELL ME TO STOP I WANNA KISS YOU BUT I WANT IT TOO MUCH I WANNA TASTE YOU BUT YOUR LIPS ARE VENOMUS POISOOOOOON! YOUR POISON RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS! YOUR POISOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"**

"LEE!" I heard my sister holler. "HOW DARE YOU SING THAT SONG?" I heard some smashing, and my brother crying out in pain. I smiled. Nee-chan's the best!

I ate my pancakes in a hurry, wanting to get to school as soon as possible. When I got to school, Hinata was already there, and I grinned. I took her hand, and we walked inside together. Every girl in the school cried when they saw us, some even asked me why I chose Hinata over them. And my answer was "Because I think she's the only one worthy of someone as good-looking as me!" Of course, Hinata would bonk my head, telling me to stop lying. I would kiss her and grin, while she blushed, but smiled back. When we finally got to class, Mizuki glared at me.

"UZUMAKI! HYUUGA! Care to explain why you are so late?" he snapped.

I smirked. "We were busy." It was a simple answer, and very affective in most situations. And it was the truth. Unfortunetly, it didn't work on Mizuki, and he gave us detention for a week. We took our seats and it felt like just minutes until the schoolbell rang. I took Hinata's hand and ran out of the classroom.

We met Nee-chan under the tree, and we ate out lunch in silence. I glanced at Hinata every five seconds, and when our eyes met, we turned away, blushing.

The rest of the week was quite normal, and the weekend was too. I hadn't met Neji yet, Hinata told me he was really busy. I didn't mind though, it ment more time with my Hinata-chan.

On sunday, while Hinata was at church with her family, Nee-chan asked me something I hadn't thought about in a long time.

"When are you going to tell her you're an Angel?"

She had a point. Being an Angel gave me the ability to live forever, and she was just human. I felt my heart slow down at the thought of loosing Hinata. She would die of old age, and I would live on. And how would she react if I told her? Would she believe me? Would she be afraid of me and run away? A million questions ran through my head, and not one answer.

"You have to tell her, Naruto." Nii-san said, looking serious. It wasn't often, but when it happened, it mattered.

"I know." I whispered. "I'm just... afraid. What if she doesn't believe me? What is she leaves me when I show her my wings?" I felt pain rise to my chest. I placed my head in my hands and sighed.

"Don't worry." Nee-san said, pulling me into a hug. "You don't have to tell her yet, and I'm sure she wont mind."

I'm sorry to say that what happened next didn't really matter, so I wont tell you more about it. What mattered was Monday morning.

I went to school, and we had a math-test. I had a hard time, since I forgot to study for it, and Hinata tried to calm me down. "It's ok, Naruto-kun. Just remember to study next time." she smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Hinata-chan." I said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

Something about that kiss made me forget where I was. I forgot everything, it was just me and Hinata-chan. It was probably because it was the first time we used our tongues while kissing.

I felt something rush up my spine, making me shudder. I pulled her closer to me, and felt her arms move around my neck. I didn't notice the crowd forming around us, nor did I feel the ground disappear from under my feet. All I could focus on was her soft lips on mine, and the sweet taste of her tongue. However, I did feel something moving in between my shoulderblades. I opened my eyes and gasped. My wings were trying to brake free! I looked around me and noticed that we were hovering over the ground, and everyone was staring at us. I saw my sister and lost control, sending Hinata falling down. I slowly floated down and landed my feet and I just stared horrified at Hinata. "Oh shi-...!" I saw the look on her face._ Fear._ She was afraid of me. I ran away as fast as I could, leaving Hinata with my sister. I could hear her sob as I ran to the door and to my house.

I ran into my room and locked the door. "Naruto! What's wrong?" I heard Nii-san yell.

I didn't answer him. A few minutes later, I heard Nee-chan come and she told Nii-san what happened.

"WHAT!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

"NARUTO! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFULL! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Nii-san shouted at me.

I opened my door and glared at him. My tears ran freely down my cheeks, but I didn't care.

"I almost let my secret out! If my wings had broken free, not only would I never get to see Heaven again, but I would most likely be banished to Hell. and I do NOT want to live with the creepy, gay Orochimaru and his puppet Kabuto! Who by the way looks like he's wearing a diper!" I hollered at him. "AND DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME LIKE YOU'RE MY FATHER! I ALREADY FEEL HORRIBLE!" I slammed the door shut and locked it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I let my wings out, wrapped them around me and I cried. For hours, I just sat on my bed, crying.

I felt horrible_. Hinata-chan must hate me_, I thought. I couldn't blame her. I would hate me too. And I did. I hated myself so much. Why did I have to be born as an Angel? Why couldn't I just be normal?

"Naruto?" I heard Nee-chan knock on my door. "Are you ok?"

I stood up, and walked to the door. I opened the door and flung myself into her arms, and cried. "Nee-chan... why is this happening? I don't understand!"

"Naruto... This is what everyone was trying to tell you... it's love." she whispered, running her fingers through my hair.

Love.

I finally understood. Love was a wonderful thing. It brought me happiness, for the first time in my life. But it also brought me pain. It was worse than when I was kicked out of Heaven. Worse than almost loosing Sasuke-baka. I silently chanted the forgivness prayer over and over again. But the pain in my heart didn't go away. My heart slowed down, and eventually, it stopped. I felt so cold. I still loved Hinata, don't get me wrong, but I thought she hated me. Her face popped into my mind. I couldn't forget the look on her face. She was afraid, and it made me feel horrible. After what seemed like hours, I fell asleep.

I couldn't wake up. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, everything was black. I felt so alone. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. I felt pure horror running down my spine as he looked around. Was that a... Dream Hunter?

I hate Dream hunters. They dig into your brain, find your worst memory, and replay it over and over again. In my case, I saw the old hag throw me out of Heaven, and I landed in front of Hinata-chan. She screamed and ran away from me. I tried following her, but the old hag appeared and threw me out of Heaven again. I landed in front of Hinata-chan and she screamed. I can't remember how many times it had happened, but I knew I was dying. I heard my sister's voice calling my name. I tried to follow it, but I couldn't find it. Eventually the voice died down. As I looked around, all I could see was Hinata-chan's face twisted with fear. I backed away, but the faces followed me. I looked behind me, and I saw a cliff. I was about to fall down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next Chapter will be from my Nee-chan's POV. Until then, please review! tell me if this sucks!

Uzumaki Naruto:P


	3. Chapter 2

Yo! what is up? Name's TenTen, and I'm here to tell ya about what happened while Naruto-_chan _was sleeping!

Naruto: HEY!

ooops, sorry about that Naruto! anyways, you may be wondering why such a great sister like me, should help a whimpy brother, am I right?

Naruto: NEE-CHAN! Just get on with the story will ya?

Ok Ok Naruto! keep you panties on! jeez!

ok! you all know he almost let out his secret, ne? and he fell asleep and was attacked by Dream Hunters? Great! less for me to tell!

Naruto: Nee-chan, you are such a lazy ass!

HEY! Naruto don't you DARE compare me to that bastard!

Naruto: #sweatdrop# you remind me of Ino-chan...

#glare#

Naruto: #Whimper#

Anyways, I'm supposed to tell you what happened while he was sleeping? ok! here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched him fall asleep. His face was pale, and his eyes were still crying, but he wasn't moving. It could only be one thing, Dream Hunters. I tried calling for him, but he didn't wake up. I looked at Lee, who was standing in the doorway, and he nodded.

After he left, I placed Naruto in his bed. I pulled the covers over him, and felt his forehead. He had a high fever. 'Please Naruto, don't leave us.' I prayed.

About five minutes later, Lee came back. Tsunade-sama was with him.

Tsunade-sama is God. The Fifth to be exact. She's a pure-blood Angel, like Naruto is. Only pure-bloods can be Gods. when Naruto was told, his dream and will to live was born, "TO BE THE GREATEST GOD EVER!" I think he said. actually, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you this, but #looks around and whispers# Tsunade-sama is Naruto's grandmother! and Naruto isn't really our brother. his parents died when he was just a baby, and no one wanted him, because he was a pure-blood. Tsunade wasn't in Heaven when he was born, so she didn't know about him. Gai-sensei, Lee and I took him in along with our other teammember, Neji...

Anyways back to the story, Tsunade-sama sat down next to Naruto, and started to examine him, and she shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do anything to help him."

"What do you mean? is he gonna die?" I asked, while Lee teared up, for real this time. "First you kick him out of Heaven, the only place he called a home, now you're gonna let him just die? What kind of a God are you?" I hollered at her. I didn't care if she was God, she was NOT about to kill my little brother!

"How dare you say that?" Tsunade said. "He's my own flesh and blood, TenTen. I can't help him alone, we need someone who really knows him and cares for him!"

I stared at her. "Gomen Nasai, Tsunade-sama." I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

"But who knows Naruto the most?" Lee asked.

"Well, there's Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, you guys..." Tsunade-sama counted on her fingers.

I thought for a while. "Naruto had a crush on Sakura, but I don't think he ever really talked to her... Naruto thinks Kakashi is a pervert, Jiraiya... well, even though he's a father-figure to him, I don't think 'Ero-Sennin' is enough... Sasuke is his best friend, but I doubt he has a heart... and Naruto hates Gai-sensei... " I gasped. "Hinata-chan!"

"Who?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto's girlfriend! She lives in a few blocks away from here!" I said, standing up.

"Wait, WHAT?" Tsunade snapped. "A human girlfriend?" I nodded.

"Oh myself... it's really happening..." She whispered.

"Ano... Tsunade-sama? Are you-"

"What the hell are you waiting for? GO GET HER!" she shouted at me and went to prepare Naruto. I didn't know what she ment, but I went to get her anyway.

It was night, so I could fly to her house. I ran to the door and knocked on the door. Hinata opened the door and stared at me. "TenTen-san! What are you doing here?"

"There's no time for that! you have to come with me, now!" I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her along with me.

"TenTen-san, what are you doing? Let me go!" she fought to free herself, but I didn't let go. "Hinata-chan you have to come with me!" I tried to reason with her.

"Why?" she asked. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"If you wont, Naruto will die." I said, calmly, and I held my tears back.

"W-what do you mean? What happened?" she panicked.

"I don't have time to explain, you have to come with me!"

"No! Tell me what happened!" she said.

I heard Tsunade-sama's voice in my head.

_You have to hurry, or it will be too late! He's getting worse!_

Damn it! _What do I do? _I thought. _I guess I have no choice. _

"Hinata-chan, promise me you wont scream." I said, and whinched as my white wings sprouted out of my back. Hinata stared at me with wide eyes. It was fear, and I put my arms around her waist and flew with her to my house. She was completly frozen with fear. I crashed through the window and cut my hands and face on the glass.

Hinata stared at me. I closed my eyes, and let my wounds heal themselves. Her eyes widened. "Hinata-chan-" I started.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

I sighed. "We are Angels."

"W-we?" she asked. I nodded. Lee and Tsunade-sama brought out their own wings, and Hinata stared in awe. Lee's wings were battered like mine, but Tsunade-sama's were pure white, like she had never used them in her life. Hinata-chan seemed more intrested, than scared now. She reached to touch my wings, and she smiled. "Wow..."

"No...don't go..." I heard Naruto whimper, and I hurried to his side. His face was deadly pale, and he was covered in sweat. I ripped a part of my shirt to wipe his forehead. "Tsunade-sama..." I started, but stopped as my tears fell.

Tsunade-sama turned to Hinata. "I need your help." Hinata didn't move. "Dear, can you hear me?" She put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, making her jump. "I-I'm sorry, I just..." she looked at Naruto and swallowed back her tears. "So this is why..." she reached out to touch his face. He seemed to relax, as if he knew she was there.

"Why...what?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "Why he never told me about his home, where he came from... Why he never talked about himself... he was afraid... that I wouldn't believe him. And I don't think I would have. but now that I know... I-I love him more that ever." She said it so calmly, so simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And I could only stare as Naruto started to wake up. He was lifted up, and his wings broke free. They wrapped around him and I saw the Dream Hunters leave his head and disappear. His wings didn't go away, and I found myself staring at them. His wings were whiter than Tsunade-sama's were, and they seemed to glow. He landed softly on his stomach, and sat up. Lifting his head, he stared at Hinata, who was about to cry. "H-Hinata-chan-"

"Naruto-no-baka!" she whispered and hugged him. "You're such an idiot, Naruto-kun." she cried into his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I w-was afraid that..." he hugged her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't really think I can tell you what happened next, because I have no idea what was going on... it was like they were speaking in code or something. I just don't get it... and then, his wings wrapped around them, and Tsunade-sama made us leave the room! Naruto, what happened?

Naruto: Umm... I told her about Heaven, Hell, Haven, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-baka, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Gai-sensei, Kiba, #deep breath# Shikamaru, Ino-chan, Chouji, Gaara, Temari-chan, Kankuro, Neji and umm... yeah that's about it... #blush#

TenTen: suuuuuuuuuure... Remember the Angel code for lying? "Thou shalt not lie, for you shall be cursed with-"

Naruto: OK! so we made out and-

TenTen: WHAT?

Naruto: Relax, nee-chan! it's not like we-

TenTen: SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it!

Anyways, while Nee-chan calms down, I think I should continue the story, ne? Time for some real story telling, at last!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I hugged Hinata-chan, I realized something. I pulled back to look in her eyes. She was still crying, and it made her eyes look pink.

"Did you... really mean what you said earlier?" I asked. She got confused, and asked me what. I blushed slightly. "You said that you... umm..." I blushed darker. "... loved me..." She blushed also, but smiled at me. "Of course I do... " She placed her hand on my cheek (on my face!) and sighed. "Angel or not, you're still Naruto-kun, and for that alone, I love you with all my heart."

I placed my hand over hers and a tear ran down my cheek. "Hinata-chan..." She smiled at me, and I felt like something was about to burst out of my chest.

thump

There it was again!

thump thump thump

It had taken a normal rhythim and I smiled. My heart had started beating again! I smiled at her. "Thank you." I kissed her with everything I had. I kept chanting the words 'I love you!' over and over in my head, and she kissed me back.

I gently pushed her to the floor. I pushed her lips open with my tongue and she made a funny noise. As we kissed, the noise came more often. Her hands snuck up my back (my shirt was ripped when my wings broke free) and that noise came from my throat. I moved my hands down her sides and stopped at her hips. I inwardly grinned at her disappointed groan as my lips left hers and trailed kisses down her jawline and attacked her neck. Her hand found it's way to my head and she gripped tightly on my hair. She muttered something under her breath that I couldn't make out, but when I reached her collarbone, she said it a bit louder.

"N-Naruto-kun"

Omg... She just moaned my name! I felt my ego reach the top and I grinned. I moved upwards again and covered her lips with my own. Her hand never left my head as the other moved down my back and she started stroking it.

Then her hand reached my butt! And she squeazed it! I was, like, whoa! And then, she deepened our kiss, if it was even possible! I didn't mind though! I just let my hands wander a liiittle bit lower.

When I reached her thighs, I felt my pants become tighter than usual. Then, I felt like they were about to burn. I snapped my eyes open and pushed myself off her.

She stared at me with concern. "What's wrong?" she asked. I couldn't answer, I was too ashamed of myself. How could I?

"Naruto-kun?" she placed her hand on my shoulder, and I knew I was about to snap.

"Uhh... Hinata-chan, I think you should leave." I said softly.

"Why? what happened?" she asked me and made me look at her. My face was beet red and I was sure that my pants were about to rip apart. I covered my erection, hoping she wouldn't notice, but she already had. She, too, blushed beet red. "Oh... I see." she whispered.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry..." She shook her head and smiled. "It's ok... I got too carried away myself..." I chuckled softly, and she giggled.

"Ok, well... while I calm down, I think I have a lot of explaining to do..." and so, I told her everything. About Orochimaru, Sakura-chan (she seemed a bit jealous for a moment), Sasuke-baka, and how the world really worked. She seemed shocked at first, but she listened with interest, and sometimes asked me questions which, of course, I answered.

After an hour, I finished my story. "Thank you for telling me..." She said, and kissed me. Thankfully, I had calmed down by then, so I could kiss her back, and, of course, start a new make-out session, which ended with me on top of her, one hand under her shirt, the other stroking her inner thigh. My erection was back full force, but I couldn't control myself, and I don't think she cared at all. She was too busy stroking every muscle on my back.

Amazing... we had only been together for almost two weeks, and our relationship was already on this level... truly amazing.

For twenty minutes, we stayed like that, untill we heard Nee-chan knocking on the door. "Naruto! What's taking so long?" Then came Tsunade-baa-chan's voice. "TenTen! Give them their space! Maybe their... having fun." I could _hear _her smirking.

"OOOHHHHHH! NICE, NARUTO!" Nii-san shouted. And then he screamed in pure horror as Nee-chan attacked him.

"I think I should get going." Hinata said as we parted. I gave her the saddest puppy-eyes look I could muster, and she blushed. "Don't do the puppy-eyes! Naruto-kun! Ok, fine! I can stay for ten-" I silenced her with a kiss, which she eagerly returned, and moaned loudly. Half an hour later, her cell-phone rang, and she had to go home. She gave me a goodbye kiss, which ended with me pushing her into the wall next to the door, and her locking her legs around my waist. It took a while to stop, but eventually, we did, and she left.

God, I love this girl! Nii-san and Nee-chan both tried to make fun of me, but I just took it in, and and threw it back in their faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up the next day, I was very happy, but I was also very, VERY tired. I pushed myself up, and forced myself into the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower. I forced myself out of the shower, and I put on a pair of black baggy pants. I opened the door, and screamed. There stood the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, in all his stick-up-his-ass glory.

"DON'T DO THAT, TEME!" I hollered at him.

He just smirked, giving his trademark "Hn." He made my blood boil, and I would have punched him, if he hadn't teleported his demonic ass to my window. "You're too loud, dobe." his emotionless voice just drove me insain. If it wasn't for my promise to Sakura-chan, I would have kicked his ass right out the window that very moment.

"What do ya want, Sasuke-teme?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring.

He just snorted. "I saw the show yesterday, usuratonkachi. You finally grew up, I'm proud of you." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and he smirked. God, I hated it when he did that. He may be my best friend, but he was just pissing me off!

My jaw just dropped to the floor. "YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! You were SPYING, weren't you!" I hollered.

"Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?" he put on his most innocent face, and blinked.

I just wanted to KILL him! "I don't know how Sakura-chan can stand you..."

"Hn, at least I'm not a world-class dobe." His smirk made my skin crawl, and I almost gagged. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't done something you might regret, Usuratonkachi." His eyes held no emotion, but I could tell he was worried about me.

"Well, thank you for your concern, Sasuke-_kun_." I said in a sugary sweet voice only Sakura-chan and Ino-chan would use, earning a full blown death-glare from him.

And thus, started a glaring-contest between us, which Sasuke won with ease. "GOD DAMN YOU! AND THE DEVIL DAMN YOU TOO!" I shook my fist at him, and he just smirked.

"Well, I think I've had my share of Hell, thank you very much." He crossed his arms and sat on my windowsill. "That's kind of the reason I came here..."

"What are you talking about, teme?" I pouted and scratched my head.

"Orochimaru attacked Haven." Sasuke spat.

It took a few minutes for the information of sink in. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE ATTACKED HAVEN!"

"He. Attacked. Haven!" Sasuke glared at me, and for a moment, I thought he was going to kill me.

Haven was a peaceful town. Of course, it was invisible to Humans, as it floated on a cloud above Earth. It was the home to Demons, Vampires and Werewolfs who want to pay for their sins. It was a peaceful town, where all of my friends were. And to think Orochimaru attacked it! It just didn't register in my head!

"We strike in two days." And with that, Sasuke left. Sasuke loved Haven, even if he would never ever in his life, which is a preeeeeetty loooooooong time, admit it. Haven became his only home after Itachi killed his family. I'm just glad that he killed the bastard and avenged his family! I know I would do the same.

I just stayed still for a few moments. The only thing going through my mind was Hinata-chan. What would I tell her? What would she say? Would she hate me? Would she miss me? I thought for a few minutes before telling Nii-san and Nee-chan about it.

"WHAT?"

"When do we leave?" Nii-chan asked.

"Well, if we are to strike in two days, I think we should leave tomorrow morning." Nee-chan said.

"YOSH! I shall start my training right now! But first, I think I'll make pancakes!"

"Oh no you don't, Lee!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO! NOT MY SACRED WONDER! PLEASE, TENTEN! ANYTHING BUT MY SACRET WONDER!"

"NEE-CHAN! Put that knife DOWN!"

"NARUTO, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! LEE, YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN MAKE PANCAKES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"HAI!"

"Oh, and Naruto? You are going to school today."

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"You are going to school and DON'T YOU DARE OBJECT ME!" She glared at me.

Funny how big sisters can scare the crap out of you, and still be your favorite person in the world.

About 20 minutes later, me and Nee-chan were walking to school. I wondered what Hinata-chan would say when I told her. As I walked into the classroom, I saw that she was already there, looking outside the window. I felt my heart beating again as I stared at her. She truly was a goddess. I shook my head and sat down next to her. She didn't notice me yet, so I decided to leave her alone. After a few minutes, Mizuki-sensei walked inside and glared at me.

"Uzumaki!"

I didn't hear him, I was too busy staring at Hinata.

A vein popped in his temple and he just lost it. "UZUMAKI!" He dumped a book on my desk and I jumped into the air. "I'M HERE!" I shouted, snapping out of my daydream. Everyone in the room snickered, and I heard that beautiful sound Hinata made when she was amused. She had giggled. That did it. I was lost again.

Mizuki-sensei glared at me. "Do you know how many classes you missed yesterday?"

"Umm... All of them?" I put on my famous puppy-eyes look, hoping to get away with it this time.

"No, you only missed five. And drop the look, it wont work on me!" He picked me up by my ear and dragged me up to his desk.

"OWW! WATCH IT!" I hollered, trying to escape his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"UZUMAKI! Since you think you're so clever, why don't you teach the class for me?" I thought he was gonna explode! "FINE!" I hollered and turned to face the class. "For today's class, I want all of you to check out that new movie by Quentin Tarantino, Hostel! Apparently, there's an Icelandic actor there, and I think it could be interesting to see how the people from Iceland act! Dismissed!" The class broke up into cheers and everyone hurried out, except for Hinata. She walked up to the desk, like she always did when I was in trouble.

Mizuki growled and gave up. "I don't know how you do it, but you manage to piss me off by the sound of your voice." he said and sat down at his desk.

"Well, I love you too, sensei." I patted his head and grinned.

"Just get out of my sight before I flunk you!" He hollered, but I had already grabbed Hinata's hand and ran outside.

"DAMN, that was close!" I exclaimed, wiping my forehead.

Hinata just did what she was best at, she blushed.

"So! What did ya wanna talk about?" I grinned.

Hinata turned her head down and she started poking her index fingers together. "A-ano... Are you o-okay? I mean, last night you were..." she swallowed and I could smell her unshead tears.

"Hinata-chan, I'm fine, thanks to you." I pulled her into a hug, and she cried silently. I was happy that everyone was still at class at that time.

After a while she stopped crying, and I whiped the tears from her face. "Come on, let's get out of here." I took her hand and led her to her home. When we came to her door, she asked me if I wanted to come inside. I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Hinata-chan... I have something to tell you..." I started. She looked at me with concern. _'Shit'_ I thought _'I don't think I can do this...' _

"Hinata-chan... a friend of mine visited me this morning, saying that Orochimaru attacked Haven." She gasped and stared at me with worry. "We strike in two days..."

"Wait, you're gonna attack Orochimaru? But that's suicide!" She said, taking my hand.

"Sasuke was his apprentice for almost a century, so he knows almost everything about him and Kabuto. We'll be fine!" I smiled softly. She was worried about me. "I'll be back before you know it!"

She just sighed and looked down. "I have a bad feeling about this..." she whispered. I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear:

"Hinata-chan, I promise you, I'll be back. And an Angel never goes back on his words."

She nodded and hugged me back. "Sometimes... I wonder if this is a dream..."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I'm in love with an Angel, and he's about to go to war with the Devil. His apprentice for a hundred years is your best friend, who is a Demon, and in love with a former Vampire who's name is Sakura (Cherry Blossom). It's just... it's a lot to handle. It's almost too good to be true..."

I smiled. "Maybe you'll meet them someday."

"I hope so." She smiled. "I'm gonna miss you..." she started to fix my tie, and I chuckled. "I'm sure my uniform will get ruined anyway." I kissed her softly, and she responded as if I had already left.

After a few minutes we parted, and she sighed. "So I'll see you in a few days?" she asked. I nodded. "I promise." I gave her one last kiss, and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's where I'm stopping. Please tell me if this sucks, and if you're nice, I'll give you a cookie!

yours truly

Uzumaki Naruto


End file.
